Dumb Dog
by Billy N Brook
Summary: The A-Team head to a tiny Iowan town to stop a dog-fighting ring & take back what belongs to the longing Veterinarian. There they find the unexpected, especially for one team member.
1. Characters & Prolog

DUMB DOG

******************************************************************************************

CHARACTERS

Megan Andrea Payne: Short, medium-blond woman with hazel eyes; Doctor in Veterinary Medicine

Brook Sky Payne: Brown brindle & white semi-longhair English Shepherd x Pit Bull mix with warm brown eyes

Gary Cole Essex: Brown-haired man with brown eyes

Corbin Austin Crawford: Blond-haired man with green eyes

Officer William Earl Gray: Black-haired man with brown eyes

Howard Eddie Marella: Black-haired man with dark hazel eyes

Buck Cameron Benson: Red-haired man with dark blue eyes

Ryan Elisha Bunch: Dark brown-haired man with dark brown eyes

Clifford George Mitchell: Light blond-haired man with blue eyes

******************************************************************************************

PROLOG

Brook was gone. The brindle & white, semi-longhair, English Shepherd x Pit Bull mix with warm brown eyes was gone. Megan Andrea Payne, a doctor in veterinary medicine, sat up groggily. She took a mental inventory of herself, relived that her throbbing head was not a concussion & her strongly stinging leg not shattered. She remembered how Greg & his gang had killed her father, stepmother & now how they had stolen Brook. She wouldn't let them steal anymore from her. Her only hope would be hard. She had to have the A-Team.

***

The Chinese man named Mr. Lee had told her to go to Splash Car Spa but as she pulled up in the rusty, red pick-up truck, she saw no one. Pulling into the number one station, to her despair she only saw a silver-mustached man who started spraying & soaping her car. She slumped in her seat, no A-Team here, as she sighed. When the blue-eyed man started to dry her truck she dug out her wallet, all she got was a car wash, she wouldn't need the rest now. A towel was pressed against the drivers-side window & she saw words written on it.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith whistled before pulling the fake mustache off as two of his men entered. "Not you again!" his second-in-command, Lieutenant Templeton 'Faceman' Peck, said

"Funny", Megan Andrea Payne said, her sea-like eyes sparkling, "I was going to say the same."

"You two know each other?" the silver-haired man said.

"You still owe me for some pants." Sergeant Bosco 'BA' Albert Baracus said, pointing his finger at the short woman, then muttering "Dumb dog."

The silver-haired man smiled, this was going to be interesting, "You want us to rescue said dumb dog, am I correct, Miss Payne."

"Yes, I even have the money right here, I want you to rescue Brook & shut down Gary's dog fighting ring." Megan said, hauling out the suitcase, "But you must not hurt any of the animals."

"Very well Miss Payne." Hannibal said, now smoking his cigar & shaking her hand "You've just hired the A-Team!"

***

"Where are we going this time Faceman?" Captain HM Murdock ask, his big brown eyes looking up at the blond haired man.

"Iowa."

"Does this mean I get to fly?"

"No, I'm afraid not Murdock, Coon County isn't exactly what you'd call modern." beckoning to the wheelchair, the 'doctor' was finally relived that his puzzled patient sat, contemplating what kind of crazy place didn't have an he was wheeled to the elevator, they were stopped by Nurse Rosemary McHeal, who was fussing over the release-forms.

"It's okay, Rosita, I'll be back." the lanky man reassured the buxom nurse who finally stopped arguing with the striking blond haired man who's charm seemed to be Rosemary frowned, finally finishing the papers, before telling him,

"Take your medicine Murdock."

"Will do, Rosita!"

***

When Megan heard a vehicle pull up onto her gravel driveway, she instinctively brushed back the curtains with the rifle, relieved to see the black & red van. She quickly hid her gun & then jogged outside. Out of the van came four men, there was one whom she didn't recognize, who was wearing a blue baseball cap. She had barely had time to meet the man named Murdock & inviting them in before she heard the phone rang loudly. "Bitch whelping..." she said grabbing her jacket & at their blank stares she explained, "you know, a female dog having puppies." A look of understanding crossed the leader's face before telling Murdock to go with her. Megan bit back a sharp retort, reminding herself that this was part of the deal, protection of the client. She quickly walked outside & hopped into her rusty, red truck. The passenger's side door slammed & she sped off. "So," she said, uncomfortably, as her skill was not with people but with pets, "do you like animals, Murdock?"

The lanky man sitting next to her nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, I even have a dog named Billy!"

"Billy," she said, pausing, "that's a pretty name. What kind is he?"

"No idea, but he's a great dog, don't know why BA don't like 'em though."

"That's too bad," she said, feeling more at ease, now that she knew they had something in common, "I don't think he likes my dog, Brook, either. What color's Billy?"

"Dark brown with a bit of white, 'cept when he's about to get mad of course." Murdock said, bouncing more than the truck when it hit a bump, "Then he turns purple, a real pretty shade too."

She nodded, a little uncomfortable again, a purple pooch probably wasn't too healthy, "Where is he now?"

"Right here, where else?" She stole a glance to see him petting something invisible that was only tangible to him. "I also had a cat, but every time I tried to give him a bath, the fur stuck to my tongue."A huge grin grew on her face as she realized that she liked the man with the smile as crooked at his cap.

"I've heard that doesn't work well. A brush may have been better."

"But where's the fun in that?"


End file.
